What I have to Do
by Mystic25
Summary: Alternate Universe after "..And Jesus Bought a Casserole" and "Designate This" Eight months have gone by since Max was left for dead in Gillette, and brought back "Home" Home to be tortured, abused, and interrogated. She had always wanted to escape, but n


"What I Have To Do"  
AUTHOR: Mystic25   
EMAIL: yellowrubberduck31@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG14  
  
Summary: Alternate Universe after "..And Jesus Bought a Casserole" and "Designate This" Eight months have gone by since Max was left for dead in Gillette, and brought back "Home" Home to be tortured, abused, and interrogated. She had always wanted to escape, but now it becomes a much deeper necessity.  
  
DISCLAMIER: They had a two for one sale on the Black Market of Television so I took advantage of it...Cameron deals good stuff..  
  
A/N: "Choices 15" and "Return to Innocence" are being written. It's a slow process now, cause of this damn writers block that's buggin' me. I have TONS of other fic ideas even other chapter ideas after the chapters I'm writing now, but it's at a stand still for my present work. This idea came to me about three or four-ish months ago, when I couldn't fall asleep one night.   
  
A/N #2: This idea has always intrigued me (not gonna give away what it is, that's the entire point of reading this piece) There have been several fics written about this, and they have been good, but in my opinion sappy at best, not the harsh realism mixed with hard love that hooked me to Dark Angel in the first place. So I thought I would give it a spin and see how well I can do this. Confusing isn't it? Read..I think you'll get it understood..  
  
*****   
  
MANTICORE SPECIAL OPERATION FACILITIES   
GILLETTE, WYOMING   
2020  
0545 HOURS (5:45 AM)  
  
The op walked down the length of the barracks stopping at the closed steel metal door of one with the raised print of the appropriate barcode imprinted on it  
  
"Up and atem soldier" the op opened the door and banged on the interior wall with his night stick   
Getting no response from the cell's occupant, he walked over to the metal bunk.  
  
"I said move it!" he got right in the face of the woman lying on the bed. "What part am I not making clear 452?"  
  
Max opened her eyes to look at the man in the green fatigues starring her right in the face. She hadn't been asleep, she never slept. Especially not now. "I was just reciting my catechism in my head sir"  
  
The op became angry, and yanked her forcefully by one arm "Let me make one thing clear 452, I was told not mess with you more then necessary, but it was being decided at MY digression-"  
  
"Yea well if you don't want your digressed ass to be in a sling I suggest you let go of me" Max yanked her arm away from him and sat up on the metal bunk. Her issued shirt swamped her shoulders and endowments, making her look like a teenager who hadn't hit puberty. But that thought was instantly proven to be a crock by her stomach which was stretched and bulged in almost nine months of pregnancy. Her fatigue pants hung way below her natural waistline to accommodate the child she was carrying.  
  
"You only have one more month until you're off the special treatment 452-" the op reminded her with a sneer "I suggest you enjoy it now"   
  
"Oh believe me" Max grabbed onto the top bunk with her hand to pull herself up into a standing position "You do it up so nice here a girl would never wanna leave" the baby kicked her hard, but she remained passive, not wanting to give the ass operator the satisfaction of knowing she was in physical pain. Physical not emotional, this baby was the only thing that kept her sane here. She knew that her decisions wouldn't just affect her life anymore.  
  
"Report to Director Renfro's office 452 in five"  
  
"Now how the hell's a pregnant woman suppose to haul ass to Renfro's office in five minutes?"  
  
"I suggest you find a way 452" the op told her "You have four minutes" he slammed the door.  
  
Max looked out her barred window beside her bunk. The sun was beginning to come up over the barbed wire fence, coloring the sky in a hue of pale pink and orange.   
  
Everyday the sun rose and set, everyday life went on outside of Manticore. People drove cars, went to work, went to clubs, drank alcohol, had sex, maybe even some got married and started families.   
  
Max had no more family, not here. Brin had turned traitor, Tinga was dead, Syl and Krit long gone, and Zack, her pain in the ass brother who she loved so much was dead.  
  
/FLASH: "He'll me most suitable for the transplant 452" Renfro looked on with Max at Zack through the double plated glass window. Max's stomach lurched at seeing her brother strapped to the metal chair, still on support systems, but only to keep his organs viable. "And its all thanks to you" Renfro spoke these cold words and turn to stare at her "You did this to your brother." Her eyes suddenly drifted downward "The base doctor completed his examination 452" a sadistic smile came to her face "you're pregnant" she spoke these words to a shocked Max. After everything that happened, to hear this now, from Renfro of all people. "Don't worry 452 we take good care of expected mothers at Manticore"/  
  
Max had received the same "care" as her surrogate mother. Her rations were increased, but it wasn't out of her care, it was forced on her. She was kept in training until her sixth month. After that it was still a strict exercise program of running two miles, which was changed to walking after her eight-month but the distance was the same. She was still assigned to the shooting range; a pregnant woman could be a good diversion tactic during a mission. Another significant change was the increase of base doctor check ups and cocktail drugs. She was given a paper cup at night during lights out by the night guard with a combination of more then twelve different pills. Most of them were genetic altering drugs intended to modify the baby's genes. She (or he) wouldn't have the same agility as her mother, since she wasn't conceived at Manticore, but with these drugs she would most likely be advanced. Also one was given to affect the baby's emotional dependency on the mother. Max had seen many X5 women in the breeding program give birth to babies who didn't even look at their mothers after they were born.  
  
Everyday they gave her this medicine; everyday she threw out the pills in a hole in the concrete floor.  
  
The only good thing about being pregnant at Manticore was that since was already knocked up she was not forced into the breeding program that happened as a result of her and Zack blowing up the genetics lab. An X5 had been sent into her room once, before she had been "announced" to be her sleeping buddy.  
  
/I'm your breeding partner" X4-494 looked at the woman sitting on the cot, confused "Wait, am I in the wrong cell?" Max was already starting to show. 494 didn't understand "What the hell am I doing here if someone knocked you up already?"  
  
"No idea slick" Max returned, sitting on her bed "You can leave if it's all the same to you"  
  
"What am I suppose to do now? I was assigned to get you pregnant" 494 leaned against the wall of Max's cell.  
  
"Well that's been taken care of" Max spat back "Go knock up another one of your X5 sisters solider"  
  
"You got corrupted on the outside 452?" 494 asked her sitting on the floor of her cell.  
  
"My name's Max" she spat back at the man "Get it right"  
  
"Max?" 494 looked amused "How sickishly cute you have an outside name"  
  
"I could give you one"  
  
He looked at her "And what would that be?"  
  
She thought for a moment "Alec"  
  
"Alec?" 494 tested out the name   
  
"Smart Alic" she finished for him  
  
"I can deal with that"  
  
"Good" she spat back "Cause my next choice was gonna be Dick"/  
  
Max had made a friend out of "Alec" He became a good ally in for her, her baby was there too, but she wasn't even born yet. After Renfro officially changed Max's statues to 504, an pregnant solider, Alec was assigned to X5-783, a woman who also had a major problem with him and who assigned him to a corner of her cell every time he was sent there to get her status changed.  
  
****   
  
Max walked through the same hall as the op, heading to Renfro's office, not her choice, she would just as soon have a monkey go rape the woman but she was too far along to try and attempt an escape in the day time alone.  
  
"Max" Alec whispered her name, approaching her "You going to the principal's office?"  
  
"I don't really have a choice Where's Dante?" 783 named herself that on one of her cover missions, and had told that to Max once when they met up at the shooting range. She also told her that Alec better not be the father of her baby, cause that'd be too much of a freak for even Manticore to deal with.  
  
"Hell if I know. I got to move to another corner yesterday" Alec told her "Can't Renfro see it's not working out?"  
  
"There doesn't have to be chemistry Alec" she told him "They just want conception, robot stuff-"  
  
"Great picture" he told her. "Bet there was a lot of chemistry with whoever did that to you-"  
  
Max just looked at him. Renfro had been trying to find out the father of her child for months, wanting to see if it was like Tinga, being pregnant by a civilian. Max had been starved for two weeks, held in water tanks, but she wouldn't spill, not even when she came close to miscarrying in her fourth month because of the lack of nutrients. "You wouldn't understand"  
  
"A guy gave you whoopi, what's hard to understand?"  
  
"Just shut up okay?"  
  
"Guess its true that they're moodier as the months wear on"  
  
Max finally reached the directors office.   
  
****  
  
"You're late 452" Renfro stated  
  
Max closed the door "I do beg your pardon ma'am" she said without an actual trace of remorse in her words.  
  
After the door was close Max was suddenly grabbed by two guards she didn't see before.   
  
"We're going to try this again" Renfro said as the guards dragged Max through a side door to her office and into another room, an interrogation room.  
  
Renfro followed them for every step and watched, as Max was strapped to a table in arm restraints. "Get the syringes ready" one of the guards handed her a 20 cc hypodermic syringe with a clear liquid in it. "I'm going to ask you again 452, tell me the name of the man who got lucky with you"  
  
"Kiss my ass!" Max spat back, fighting against the restraints.   
  
Renfro waved the syringe at her "You already know what this does" she showed her the serum in the needle "But this time when you wake up you'll be missing more then your memories of what happened" she also showed her a bottle of warm liquid. Max could smell the aroma coming from it; it was Mandrake, taken by women for illegal abortions. "I want the name 452, I'm sure it's not as valuable as your babies life"  
  
"You don't know what valuable to me you bitch!" Max spat back.   
  
"Oh but I do" Renfro said in a sing song like voice "I know you're protecting this man. It's obvious you had a relationship with him. And I know you think you're gonna see him again, and that your baby won't be born here, but that's just a dream 452." Renfro taunted her "It's been eight months since you were brought here. He's most likely moved on and found some nice normal girl who could make him happier then he's ever been. Forget about the dream 452, this is your reality-"  
  
Max broke out of her restraints, and tackled Renfro. The woman threw Max on her back sticking her with a needle. Max cried out at the pain, but still slammed Renfro's head into the floor.  
She clamored to her feet, looking at the sight of the injection in her arm.  
  
"Relax 452" Renfro told her "It's not what you think it is. Pitocion soldier. You're far enough along now for an induced labor. It'll start taking effect soon, and you won't care about escaping as much."  
  
Max ran for the door, the guards on her.  
  
"Let her go" Renfro ordered the men, standing back on her feet "She won't make it very far"  
  
*****   
  
Max made it as far as the outside door to the barracks.   
  
"Max what are you doing?" it was Dante  
  
"Leaving" Max told her   
  
"Like that?" Dante said. She saw the puncture mark on her arm. "What'd they give you?"  
  
"Pitocion " Max told her  
  
"Max you won't even make it to the gate before you start having contractions"  
  
"I have to" Max told her "I've had enough of this crap. I hated it when I was nine, and I hate it even more now"  
  
"Let me help you" Dante said "One of the guards left his truck near the gate, I 'll ram the fence, you'll never be able to jump it like that. I'll get Smart-Alec too, keep the guards busy"  
  
"783!" Brin's voice called over to Dante "You're suppose to report to combat training."  
  
Dante turned to Max whispering, "play along" she turned back to Brin "X5-452 in labor ma'am I was ordered to take her to the infirmary"  
  
Brin came closer to see if it was true. Max was doing her best to fake the pains of contractions, but some weren't fake because of the Pitocion beginning to work. Brin observed her sister "Fine, but after she's received, you're back on your station"  
  
"She'll be received just fine" Dante took this moment to steal Brin's Glock from her and swipe her across the face.  
  
Brin fell to the floor, touching the blood that was forming on her mouth "Stop now!" she jumped up on her feet  
  
Dante ignored her and pushed Max to the door   
  
*****   
  
"What the hell are you doing soldier?" the guard at the gate saw Dante heading over to his Hummer that he was sitting in.  
  
"Recon mission Sir" Dante slammed her combats into the man's face through the window. She opened the door and shoved him out "Get in" she pushed Max inside, hearing Alec begin to fire rounds at the soldiers.   
  
"Enough boy!" Dante shouted at him "Get your ass in here!"  
  
Alec shoots off once again before opening the door to the Hummer and jumping in.  
  
Dante hot wired the engine and floored on the gas. She pushed the speed to the maximum of 245 and slammed it through the chain-linked fence.  
  
As soon as the fence was broken by the Hummer the waling of alarms sounded. Max heard them, remembering the sound from the last time she escaped eleven years ago.  
  
"So where the hell we headed?" Alec asked from the back seat  
  
Dante looked at Max "Where to?"  
  
"Seattle" Max told her, feeling another contraction hit, she shrank into her seat.  
  
Dante eyed her critically "you gonna make it that far?"  
  
"Just go!" Max shouted around another contraction  
  
*****   
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
Dante kept glancing over at Max, who's pain was now becoming more vocal "There getting closer-" she looked back to Alec "Why the hell didn't they ever teach us how to deliver a baby? That's something that could happen during a fucking mission to!"  
  
"Beats me" Alec told her "But I say we're gonna get our chance soon"   
  
*****   
  
"Still no sign of them ma'am" Brin reported to Renfro via a Hummer's radio "But they've defiantly been here" she was driving on the same road Dante had been at an hour ago  
  
"Fine them Brin" Renfro barked from her end "Or consider this your last mission."   
  
*****  
  
"Ah Dante-" Alec interrupted the X5 who was trying to get Max to relax and breathe more  
  
"What the hell is it!" she shouted back  
  
"You might want to watch the road!"  
  
Dante turned at the last minute to see two motorcycles coming dead at her "Shit!" she slammed on the breaks "Hold on!" the Hummer came to a screeching halt fifteen seconds later creating a whip lash bouncing effect. "You okay?" she turned to Max.  
  
"Good" Max reassured her "well mostly"  
  
"What about me?" Alec asked from the back  
  
"You don't count" Dante threw back  
  
Someone pounded on the driver's side door, Dante rolled down the window  
  
"What the hell was that?" it was a woman, a blonde "You should watch where you're goin'. You almost killed us!"  
  
"Get over it" Dante told her   
  
The woman was about to flick her off but then caught sight of the passenger "Max-"   
  
Syl ran around to the passenger side "Krit get your ass over here now!" she shouted behind her to her brother who was trying to salvage his motorcycle.  
  
"Baby sister" Syl threw her arms around Max "God are you okay? I thought you died, what happened?"   
  
"Well right now it looks like she's in labor Syl" Krit had come around to stand by her, and peered inside.  
  
Syl noticed for the first time how big her sister was, and how sweaty as well.  
  
"It's a regular reunion" Max got out before another contraction hit.   
  
"Breathe Maxie" Syl told her "In and out, slowly" she mimicked the method. "How far apart are they?"  
  
"Every fifteen minutes" Dante told Syl "Someone back at Manticore gave her some Pitocion"  
  
Syl looked to Krit "Trade places with Maxie. She might take some time, but she can't have a baby on the dash-" As she spoke she opened the car door.  
  
"Hey little sister how's it going?" Krit said after Max got out and stood by him. He took in her appearance "I'm guessin' late Manticore style" he gave her a hug.  
  
"Can we stop the hug fest please?" Alec asked from the back seat "I'm sure Renfro has a tail on us, so we should be moving"  
  
"Boy's right" Syl agreed "You-" she pointed at Alec "Whoever the hell you are, move back for my sister" she climbed in after Max did and shut the door.  
  
"My desingation's 783" Dante told Syl answering what no one asked "But call me Dante"  
  
"Syl" Syl introduced "That's Krit"  
  
"The idiot back there is Alec" Dante spoke for Alec "Max gave'em the name among the colorful other ones she had"  
  
Syl smiled at that, at looked at Max "How's it been?"  
  
"Can't complain" Max faked "Damn" she cursed again  
  
"Slow breaths" Syl stated again. "I'm guessin' this is where you went to that night Zack and I couldn't find you before we left Seattle-" her and Zack had found the door to Logan's apartment locked the night before they were to raid Manticore. Syl figured what it was immediately by the locked door and the look on Zack's face.  
  
"Zack's dead" Max told her solemnly  
  
Syl looked shocked, so did Krit "How?" Krit asked  
  
"Me." Max told him simply "I needed a new heart"  
  
She didn't say anymore, but Krit and Syl got the meaning. The air in the Hummer was solemn. Syl and Krit in too much shock to say anything, and Max remembering waking up the first time to the heart monitor beeping  
  
/FLASH: "Hear that?" Renfro pointed to the EKG machine "Your brother must have loved you very much." She turned the volume up "So strong, the heart of a martyr."/  
  
Max was hit with another contraction, which drew her out of her thoughts "God quit that!"  
  
Syl looked at her watch "They haven't changed much." She looked back at Max "I'm afraid it's gonna be one of those long first labors"  
  
"What a nice surprise" Max's voice was clenched, but then relaxed after a moment when the contraction died away.  
  
Syl wiped the sweat from her face "I'm here for ya Maxie-"  
  
"She knows this stuff" Krit reassured "She delivered Case" Tinga refused to go to a hospital so she had hired a midwife to come to her house, and Syl had been the midwife. Charlie never knew, Tinga never gave it away. Syl only stayed long enough to make sure Tinga and Case were fine, then she left after kissing her sister and her nephew once before going out the door.   
  
"What if something goes wrong?" Alec asked  
  
Syl turned to him "We don't have much choice Alec. Max's baby is coming whether we have experience or not"   
  
*****   
  
"I think I'm closing in" The driver of the Hummer stated to Brin. He pointed to the skid marks on the road.   
  
Brin looked as well, radioing their findings to Renfro "Step on it soldier"   
  
*****   
  
Dante passed as sign that signaled their arrival into the city of Seattle.  
  
"We made it" she back at her charge "How she doing?"  
  
Syl looked up to her "She's having a baby Dante, can't tell you more then that" the Pitocion Max was given was only a small amount, barely effecting the outcome of her overall labor. She had been having contractions now for almost twelve hours  
  
"Where to Syl?" Dante asked, "You have any idea?"   
  
"In Sector Ten" Syl spoke up "Place called Foggle Towers"  
  
*****   
  
FOGGLE TOWERS PARKING GARAGE  
  
The Hummer came to a screeching halt right in front of the parking garage of Logan's high-rise building. Dante parked it behind a concrete support beam to conceal it from view.  
  
"Posh" Dante took in the high rise "You got a nice man if he lives here"  
  
Syl opened the back door of the hummer. "Krit carry Max inside"  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Krit returned, hopping out onto the road. He looked at Max "Time to move the house"  
  
Max smacked him at his crude joke. Even with her extra weight Krit had no real struggle holding his baby sister.  
  
The sight of Krit and Max raised some eyebrows to the people in the garage  
  
"Take a picture it'll last longer" Dante threatened, pushing the button for the elevator. The group stepped inside once the doors opened.   
  
*****   
  
"Had to be the penthouse" Dante watched the numbers light up.  
  
"How the hell did you meet up with this guy anyway?" Alec asked Max  
  
"She's got style Alec" Dante informed, "She can get something nice. That crap you tried to pull in my cell shows- you can't"  
  
"I offered a massage," Alec stated  
  
"Giving you head doesn't' count as a massage Alec" Dante finished.   
  
Thankfully no one else was in the elevator besides them or it would've turned interesting.   
  
****   
  
"God Max what do you keep in here, rocks?" Krit mocked complained carrying Max down the hall as Syl beat down Logan's door.  
  
"Open up boy it's us, and we got friends"  
  
*****   
  
"Syl" Logan sounded confused "It's late"  
  
"Just open the damn door!" Syl barked back.  
  
Logan sighed, and did what she said. "What the hell?" He didn't see the identity of the woman Krit was carrying "Guys what is going on-" he stopped after Max's reflection hit the light.  
  
"Max-but how-" he was in complete shock at the woman he thought was dead now in his living room in the arms of her brother.  
  
"Questions later Logan" Krit said "You're bedroom's still where it always is right?"  
Not waiting for an answer he carried Max to it.  
  
Krit set his sister down on Logan's king size bed "How's the pain?"  
  
"You ever had to piss out boulders?" Max told him  
  
"Ouch" Krit stated  
  
Syl headed to Logan's linen closet and grabbed some towels.  
  
"Syl what the hell is going on?" Logan followed her  
  
Syl just handed him the towels "Don't question it Logan. All I know right now is Max is in labor-" she paused "She's having your baby Logan, ask later, help now" she headed towards the bedroom.  
  
"I think you're getting closer" Syl took the towels back. "You're gonna have get outta the fatigues girl" Syl helped Max remove the pants. Max's cervix was finally starting to dilate more.  
  
"I think it's about ten centimeters now honey" she told her "You're gonna have to start doin' the manual labor-sorry" she apologized for her pun and looked up to Logan "Go around and support her back"   
  
Logan sat beside Max who was now in his bed, pulling her back against his chest. He found one of her hands and held it.  
  
Syl positioned herself to deliver the baby "Okay Maxie you're gonna feel tons of pressure down here, I need you to work with it and get this kid out-"  
  
"Ah Damn!" Max cried out again "Damn, this takes the piss"  
  
"I know girl" Syl said "Use that, push, c'mon!"  
  
Max bore down, feeling the incredible pressure of labor. "Damn! Logan if you ever try to do this to me again I will kick your ass!!" she arched her back at the pressure  
  
"No Max, don't waist your time" Syl coached "I mean on the movement, you'll wear yourself down, you have to keep your energy for pushing, you can yell at Logan all you want. Draw your knees up to you, and push-c'mon!"  
  
"God Syl I can't anymore" Max told her   
  
"Don't wimp out on me solider!" Syl barked, "You can do this! Now lets go!"  
  
At the next push Syl stopped her coaching in alarm   
  
"What is it?" Max didn't like the silence. "Syl"  
  
"Stop pushing Max, Alec get some rubbing alcohol, and something for suction and Dante, get some scissors."  
  
"What's wrong?" Logan didn't like where this was going.  
  
"This baby's head is big" Syl said, taking the scissors Dante handed to her. "Max I'm gonna have to give you an apeasotomy, means I have to cut some down here to make room for the baby's head to come out. I don't have any anesthesia, so you will feel it. After I finish I want you to push, but slowly the cords around the babies neck"  
  
Max took all this in "do it" she stated weakly.   
  
Syl made the cut in Max's cervix, wiping off some of the blood that came as a result "Okay baby sister this is for all the marbles, push! Good, keep going." The baby's head finally came out and Syl quickly cut the cord that was wrapped around the baby's neck. After the head was delivered the rest of the child came out in the sticky after birth. Her face was pale, and tinged with blue  
  
Syl breathed into her nose "C'mon sweetie, push some air" she tried again and the baby cried her first choking breath of air. Syl suctioned her with a syringe improvised by a toilet bobber and a straw. "Got a girl here guys" Syl showed the baby to everyone. "Good job Maxie" Syl stated with a proud voice "You got guts" She laid the baby on Max's stomach and threw a towel over her to clean her off. She looked at Max for a long time  
  
"Logan get those syringes and tubes you have, also some plastic bags."  
  
"Syl-"  
  
Syl looked at Max "Just do it, she's lost too much blood."   
  
Logan then noticed Max's pale complexion and did as Syl said.   
  
Syl took her newborn niece from Max and gave her to lay her carefully on the other side of the bed. Logan came back with the stuff.  
  
"Guys I need your blood, cut off one of the ends of one of the tubes and seal it to this bag, draw out your blood and leave the needle in it.  
  
After fifteen minutes every X5 in the room except for Max, had drawn out one unit of blood and passed them to Syl who stuck one the needle into the vein in Max's arm and slowly squeezed the bag once every three seconds to push the blood into her body.   
  
She looked over to Logan who kept looking at Max worriedly "Logan go, take the baby and clean her up in the bathroom, I'll watch Max." Logan didn't sound convinced so Syl added "I call you if anything happens"  
  
Logan reluctantly agreed and picked up the small child he just now new about and carried her into his bathroom.  
  
****   
  
The baby was so small that he had to pad the sink with three towels to keep her from sinking to far into the basin. She looked to be about seven or eight pounds, but that was still small to Logan's standards. He took a soft rag and wiped the after birth off the baby's face. It was then that she opened her eyes for the first time. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown like Max's.   
  
This was so unreal to him. He had a daughter, Max had just given birth to his child. Max was alive, it was all so shocking.  
  
The baby started to cry. Logan had never had kids before ever, he knew nothing of small babies, but when she started to cry he picked her up towels and all into his arms, one hand supporting her frail neck.  
  
"Shh it's okay" he held her close, and slowly walked out of the bathroom with her.  
  
"How is she?" he looked at Syl worriedly.  
  
"Ask her yourself" Syl returned looking at Max who was still pale, but was improving   
  
Logan headed over to the bed and gently placed the baby in Max's arms. The child looked up at Max with wondering eyes   
  
"Hey" Max really didn't know what to say to her new daughter "You likin' it out here so far?"  
she looked over at Logan "You like daddy?"  
  
Syl stood up "We'll be outside" she and Dante started leaving  
  
"Raid the fridge Alec not the art" Dante pulled Alec away from the Monet painting he was eyeing.  
  
"How are you?" Logan asked after they left  
  
Max looked at him and then the baby "I don't know" it was an honest answer. So much had happened so fast.   
  
"I thought you were dead" Logan tried to induce conversation  
  
She held his gaze "I couldn't die" Max told him "They made sure of it"  
  
"How are you really?"  
  
"Tired, my head hurts" she told him honestly "And I'm a little dizzy" she turned it around "How are you?"   
  
"Good now" he answered her honestly too "Max I don't know what to say, you died that night. That was a fact, at least then-"  
  
"Did I disappoint you?"  
  
"God no" he told her "I was a wreck, ask Bling, ask Cindy, hell ask Normal."  
  
"Can't tell me nothing's changed" Max spoke up, it had been a long time since she could talk to him, and now she was too sore to do more then that "We're not the same anymore"  
  
Logan looked at the baby "Defiantly" "Max I-" he tried to tell her how much he missed her, how shocked and happy that he was that she was alive. He wanted to console her on her pain, ask her what happened, how she survived there pregnant, going through that kind of place with more then her own life to worry about.  
  
Max pulled up and simply kissed him, to shut him up, because she couldn't live on words alone, she had gone without for so long.  
  
Logan kissed her back, cupping her face, relishing the feeling of her face, her scent.  
  
They pulled back and looked at each other. Logan stared at his new daughter "What are you gonna name her?"   
  
"Eva" Max said. Her brother had given her back her life. She didn't know how the hell she survived a heart surgery and didn't miscarry, but Zack had given her back her life, her daughter's life, and he loved Eva as much as her, he would die for Eva like he died for her.  
  
"It's beautiful" Logan reassured "How about her middle name?"  
  
Max had to laugh a bit at the light turn the drama was taking "You pick daddy"  
  
Logan thought for a moment "Breeana" he paused "It was my sister's name" "Eva Breeana Cale"  
  
"Nice" Max agreed, she held her hand to her head  
  
Logan noticed, "You okay?"  
  
"Just dizzy" she told him "It'll pass" she felt Eva touching her breasts.  
  
"Think she's hungry" Logan offered  
  
Max agreed, trying to shift Eva and lift up her shirt at the same time.  
  
"Let me" Logan helped her, unhooking her bra from the back and lifting up her gray shirt.  
  
When Max guided Eva to her breast Logan saw the discoloration of healing bruises and cuts on her body.   
  
She looked at him looking at her "I did what I had to do there-"  
  
"You don't have to tell me now" Logan broke in.   
  
Max sucked in her breath "Kid's hungry"  
  
"Wonder where she gets it from"  
  
Max looked up at him. He kissed her forehead and settled in behind her, just holding her and Eva, taking it all in.   
  
"The Space Between   
The tears we cry,  
And the laughter keeps us running back for more.."  
  
*****   
  
"I've lost them ma'am" Brin spoke to Renfro in her radio   
  
"I warned you Brin" Renfro spat through the radio "I warned Tinga, and I warned that other sister of yours. Now you'll all have to pay the price-" the connection cut off  
  
"Ma'am?" Brin spoke after it cut off.   
  
(Fade to Black)  
  
*****  
  
And that's all she wrote kids..  
R/R please..but don't ask for sequels pleaseee....I wrote this in five hours on inspiration..adding more would cheapen the moment. The song at the end is "The Space Between" by Davis Matthews Band off the "Black Hawk Down" Soundtrack 


End file.
